Freddy Krueger
Character Synopsis Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is a serial killer and the central antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. A family man on the surface, Krueger was actually the serial killer known as the "Springwood Slasher." When he was caught and subsequently released on a technicality, the parents of his victims chased him to a shack out back of the power plant he once worked at and burned him alive. Rather than succumb to death, Krueger was offered the chance to continue his killing spree after death, becoming a Dream Demon that could enter his victims' dreams and kill them in the dream world, which would thus cause their death in the real world and absorb their souls afterwards. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B | High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C with enough souls Verse: A Nightmare on Elm Street Name: Freddy Krueger Gender: Male Age: In his 30's before death. Currently unknown. Classification: Dream Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Empowerment (Is further empowered the more people fear him) Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into essentially anything he wants to), Invisibility (Is invisible in the real world, while in the Dream World), Intangibility, Time Manipulation (Can trap others in time loops), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls; With or without the Necronomicon), Dream Manipulation (Can appear in the dreams of others, control every aspect of them, and anything he does to them is reflected on their body in the real world), Sleep Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Created the Dream Core, an Escherian labyrinth with impossible geometry) , Durability Negation, Power Nullification (Ruby was able to nullify Baal's abilities with the Necronomicon), Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Telepathy/Mind Reading (Can explore the minds of others, even when they're awake, to see their fears) Teleportation, Possession (Can possess others through their dreams to act in the real world), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 8 and 12; can't die while in the Dream World. Able to reform if killed in the Real World), Invulnerability, Regeneration ( At least High-Mid; regenerated from his skeleton, which was lying in pieces), Intimidation, Size Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Reverted Jason into a child), Animal Manipulation (Can create and control animals), Technological Manipulation (Can turn himself into a television and could control it; Controlled and acted through a robot with the Necronomicon) , Body Control, Duplication (With or without the Necronomicon), Elasticity, Memory Manipulation (Can erase the memories that others have of his victims) , BFR (Can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers), Transmutation (Turned Debbie into a cockroach and turned Mark into a paper cut-out of himself), Mind Manipulation, Magic, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Other users of the Necronomicon have used it to create sinkholes on a continental, potentially even global scale), Ice Manipulation (Froze Jason solid with the Necronomicon), Weather Manipulation, Necromancy (Can raise the dead in the thousands, raised Jason's past victims from the dead, and can control the undead), Illusion Creation, Summoning (Can summon demons and the dead with the Necronomicon), Sealing (Can seal demons, spirits, and various other being, possibly even Gods, within the passages of the Necronomicon), Portal Creation, Time Travel (Can create "time vortexes" and send other people to different points in time), Resurrection (Can resurrect others and is resurrected by the Dream Demons upon his death), And many more (The Necronomicon has thousands of unexplored passages, and Freddy ultimately fused with it). Destructive Ability: Wall Level (Fought and wounded Jason Voorhees) | High Universe Level (Freddy has complete control of the Dream World which is an entire universe of infinite size). Universe Level+ with enough souls (In Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare ''Freddy was about to remove the line between reality and dreams, effectively taking control of both the Dream World and the Real World). 'Speed:' '''Supersonic' (Can keep up with Ash Williams) | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Peak Human | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Wall Class | High Universal. Universal+ with enough souls Durability: Wall Level | High Universe Level. Universe Level+ with enough souls Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | Universal+. Multi-Universal with enough souls Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Without enough souls, Freddy's powers are limited to the Dream World. If his remains are uncovered in the Real World, they are susceptible to holy water which temporarily effects him in the Dream World. If Freddy's victim is holding on to him as they wake up, he can be pulled into the Real World where his powers are severely hindered. If Freddy doesn't have any souls then his powers rely on the number of people who fear him. Versions: Real World | Dream World Other Attributes List of Equipment: Razor Gloves, Necronomicon Notable Victories: *Zeno Sama (Zeno's Profile) (Both were Low 2-C, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nightmare On Elm Street Category:Movies Category:Horror Category:Villains Category:Iconic Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Hax Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Necromancers Category:Illusionist Category:Summoners Category:Sealers Category:Portal Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regenerators Category:Age Users Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Memory Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Biological Manipulators